poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to the Castle
They found them fight each other Past Sylvester: Wait! Present Sylvester: Stop that! Past Sylvester: You're future on the line, buddy, so back off and give me the boat! He has been punch and send away Daffy: The Cornerstone! Ace: After him! The Train is going away, they got onboard and destroy the Cage of the Cornerstone of Light and they did it Ace: Yes! Sylvester: You pay for this! He got hit from a Plank, and the Train has stopped Daffy: The Cornerstone! Sylvester left the Train Station Ace: Daffy! We'll come back for it later! Wile: Sylvester! Heading that way! They went off and they saw the Present Sylvester punch his parents self Past Sylvester: Ouch! Present Sylvester: Ha! You're still hurt behind the ears! Ace: So try us! They re fighting him and they defeated him Past Sylvester: It serves you right! Sylvester left to the Door Daffy: The Door! Past Sylvester: Yeah! And stay out! Wile: Ace! Ace: I got it! He aim his Sword and he got the symbol and now the Door is gone Sylvester: Okay then, can you explain to me who it was? Ace: Hello! That guy you fight is you from the- Wile stop him Wile: Ace! That's a Secret! Sylvester: Secret? What kind of secret? Whatever. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble. Daffy: Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it! Sylvester: And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you Pilot my tain. Best Train in the Road! My friend, Bugs is waiting for me! They are pilot the Train and put the Cornerstone back Ace: Whew! We save the Castle! Wile: Yep. We did. Ace: Time to head back. Daffy: Wait! As long as we're here... All: Daffy! They dragged Daffy to theDoor and thy went back to the castle At the Castle Every thorns are gone Lola: The Thorns. Their gone!? Kururu: Ku Ku Ku. Look like they accomplish their mission! Mac: Alright! Tish: Let's have a Party! Then our Heroes has comes out of the Door Lola: Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you done! Mac and Tosh: Good work! Kururu: And Boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there? Daffy: Of course we did. Then he saw Tina Daffy: Tina! Ace: Who's she? Wile: Oh, she is Daffy's Girlfriend. Ace: Oh, that nice. Tina: Daffy! You forgot about our Date! Daffy: But, Tina... I... Tina: I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while. Daffy: Guys. He look at the Door Kururu: Daffy! Daffy: Just be a minute! She grabbed him Tina: Going somewhere? Daffy: Of course not! Tina: Daffy! He is running away from her and then Ace's sword is Glowing, he put the sword down and it create a Loonatic Symbol, the Cornerstone is Glowing and it create a Symbol, he aim it and he got it Ace: Tina, we need Daffy for just a little longer. Tina: How long? Ace: Um... well... Daffy: I'll be back soon, Tina. Wile: Don't worry, Queen Lola. We'll return. Ace: Please tell my Grandpa that we're looking for him! Lola: Alright. Mac and Tosh: See ya later! Kururu: So be Careful. They left the Castle